


The Wolf, Wizard and the Wardrobe

by nightfallgoddess



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Universe- Narnia, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, I will add more tags later, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, The only characters that will have a romantic relationship before the time jump is malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Max Lightwood are four siblings sent to live in the country with the eccentric Professor Kirke during World War II. One day, the youngest Lightwood, Max, comes across a wardrobe that transports him to the magical land of Narnia.Simon Lewis and Clary Fray are best friends who live in the same orphanage. When a bomb raid destroys the only home that they've known, they are sent to live with a Ms. Woodriver, an old plump woman who lives in a small home in the woods. When the two of them stumble across a hidden tree-house in the woods, they also find themselves in the magical land of Narnia.What adventures does Narnia have in store for them?





	1. Prologue: The Raid

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia in anyway (Books or Movies) that all belongs to the creator C.S. Lewis. I take credit for my original characters and situations. 
> 
> This story is unbetad. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment!

Sirens blared loudly throughout the city of London, signaling the deadly beginning of bombs being dropped. Hundreds of German pilots maneuvered their plans through the foggy skies of London above, aiming their bombs in places that would cause the most damage.

“Jace!” Jace Lightwood woke up suddenly to find his older brother, Alec, at the foot of his bed, eyes frantic. “Get up! We have to go. Now!”

Jace got up from his bed at the same time an explosion shattered the window behind his brother. Alec quickly grabbed Jace and they crouched down, making their way to the bomb shelter. They went through the kitchen door and were halfway through the backyard when Jace thought back to what he left behind.

“Wait. Dad!” he pulled his arm away from Alec, and ran back toward the house.

“Jace!” Alec turned back to the bomb shelter, where his mother and his two other siblings huddled inside. “I’ll get him!” Alec shouted before sprinting after his brother, back into the house. He knew exactly where Jace had gone to.

He found Jace in their living room, now half destroyed by debris from the bombs that had dropped near their home. He saw Jace grab the photo of their father on the side table near the piano. A siren wailed above them and he dove towards his brother.

"Jace get down!” Alec screamed over the siren as they fell to the floor. A bomb went off near their house and the force of it blew through the large glass window in the living room, shattering it into millions of jagged pieces. “Run!” Alec yanked his arm again, and this time, he was sure to hold onto it tightly.

The two of them ran once again through the kitchen, the shards of glass on the floor crunched beneath their feet. They sprinted to the shelter, where their mother urgently signaled them to hurry.. Once they reached the shelter, Alec pushed Jace inside where he fell onto a cot, still clutching the frame in his hand.

“Why can’t you think about anyone but yourself? You’re so selfish! You could have got us all killed! Y-” Alec screamed, voice shaking slightly as his chest heaved from the near encounter.

"Alec stop it!” their mother interrupted him forcefully. Alec's mouth shut closed immediately and then, everyone turned to the teary eyed teenager on the floor, clutching the broken picture of their father, as if he would never let go. Their mother crawled over to Jace and pulled him into her arms, whispering kind words into his golden hair, wrapping him in an embrace that only a mother could give.

“Why can’t you just do as you’re told?” Alec asked, his voice was still unsteady and his anger was slowly diffusing. Jace looked up at him through their mother’s embrace, his mismatched blue-brown eyes conveyed fear. Alec turned his attention to his other siblings in the corner; Isabelle was holding their youngest brother Max, who was whimpering quietly in her arms. Isabelle rubbed her hand over Max's shoulder to calm him and Alec noticed the slight quiver of her hands. She gave him a look, eyes pleading. Alec took a deep breath and shut the door behind him.

***

He'd been heading back through the corridors of the boy's wing back to his room when the explosion hit, throwing him backwards. He hit the wall with a thud, his breath knocked out of him. Simon momentarily blacked out from the force, his head throbbing painfully like someone had taken a large pan and hit it over his head too many times to count. Another explosion sounded somewhere rattling the building, forcing him to get up immediately, realizing the danger he was in. When he managed to pick his way through the rubble, he realized how silent the orphanage was. It was an queer, especially in a place which always had countless children and teenagers chattering away. 

He entered was should have been the recreational room of the orphanage. A room that had once been filled with laughter and games was reduced to nothing but broken pieces and rubble. All around was destruction. Utter destruction. He could not recognize the place he had called home since arriving there all those years ago.

Instinctively, he ran to the girl’s wing, averting his eyes from the floor. His stomach turned as his eyes caught sigh of broken bodies of girls and boys he’d only hours before, eaten supper with in the dining hall, and pooling of blood.

The door to the girl’s rooms was jammed shut when he got there, possibly by something that had fallen in front of it, he guessed. He hit the door with his shoulder several times, yelling in pain when his shoulder made contact with an unmovable force.

Simon took a deep breath, puffing his chest, then squaring his shoulder, and then rammed his shoulder against the door. It finally opening it with a loud bang and inside, he found her with five other teenage girls and two young girls. They were huddled together in a corner. As soon as Clary saw him, she screamed his name and pulled herself up from the floor and ran to give him a hug. The rest of the girls followed behind.

“We have to get out of here," he said as calmly as he could, even though he felt anything but calm. He did not want to frighten them more than they already were. "Is this everyone?” He asked, looking around the room at the damage.

In the corner he saw half covered bodies and arms under rubble. His eyes shut thinking about the young lives that had been taken away so quickly by war. Death in a war is one filled with horrors, but it's the death of the innocent back on the home-front which seem to cause even more horrors.

Simon took a hold of Clary’s hands. They were shaking and pale. Simon squeezed them tightly with the most assurance he could muster.

He turned back to the rest of the girls. “The main entrance has been destroyed. We have to go through the back corridor. Follow me.” He moved some of the fallen wood from when he pushed open the door out of the way. “Don’t let your eyes linger on the floor. Trust me.”

Simon led the way through the back corridor with Clary by his side, just like always, but this time there was no semblance of fun or smiles, as they led what might be last surviving orphans.

Jenny, the youngest of them all, was attached to Clary’s back like a monkey, her usual rosy cheeks were covered by soot from the debris as they navigated through the cold dark corridor. Several silent minutes later, they filtered out of the door at the end of the hallway to the backyard of the orphanage.

Trees were broken in half. The large fountain in the shape of a going child which usually flowed with sparkling water was now broken in large jagged pieces on the grass.

Clary put Jenny down on the ground, then turned to him, “what do we do now?” Before he could muster an answer, they heard loud footsteps and flashlights heading towards them. Five British soldiers ran to them.

“Are you all alright?” a tall blonde one asked.

The girls came closer together, standing behind he and Clary. He was the eldest and the only boy, so he stood his ground, taking responsibility. “Yes,” Simon answered the soldier's question, putting on a brave face. The soldiers looked at Simon and Clary, then at the rest, behind them.

"You’re the only ones left, aint ya?" the same soldier again, asked.

Clary looked up at Simon, her eyelids puffy as tears filled at the corners. Simon turned to the soldier and answered with a nod. The soldiers looked at each other, then the blonde who had addressed them first, most likely the one in charge, stepped towards Simon.

“Follow us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Station

The train station was crowded with parents and their children as they all hurried to help their children make the train. After the increase of bombings in the city, hundreds of children were being sent outside the country to safer locations. Policemen and military officials conducted and assisted children into the trains as their parents were advised to move out of the way once their children were on the train, to make way for more. Maryse Lightwood knelt in front of her youngest son, Maxwell, making sure that the label attached to his coat was secured. All of the children there had been assigned labels so that the people they were assigned to know who they were.

“You need to keep this on, darling. Alright?” She looked up at her son whose light brown eyes were glassy with tears. His mouth was pinched as he struggled not to cry. “You warm enough?” she asked him, her voice a soft whisper of emotion waiting for his reply. Her little one nodded. “Good boy.”

She smiled sadly, then moved on her knees to Jace to fasten his label. He was much taller than Maxwell but he motioned for him to bend down for her to attach his label and he did. Her adopted son was still as she pinned the label on his coat.

“If Dad were here, he wouldn’t make us go,” Jace complained under his breath as he looked from a propaganda poster to his mother, his piercing eyes showing her the fierce defiance in his nature. Her fingers stilled slightly as she met his stormy eyes.

“If Dad were here, it’d mean the war was over and we wouldn’t have to,” Alec retorted with a sneer.

Maryse Lightwood sighed, all too familiar with this occurrence. “You will listen to your brother, won’t you, Jace?” she asked getting up from her knees. Jace frowned and lifted his eyes above and over her shoulder. She placed a hand on his cheek, then brought him closer to her for a hug, which he let her. When she tried to give him a kiss on the cheek, he turned his head away. She looked up at him with a hurt expression, but still hugged him again, anyway.

Then, She turned to Alexander. Her eldest son who reminded her so much of his father. Tall, black haired, and fair complexioned with a height that rivaled even her husband. The same hazel eyes stared down at her with a sad look as if he shouldered the entire weight of the world on those young shoulders. They both leaned in for a hug without hesitation.

Maryse rubbed his back reassuringly, much like she did when was younger and had often woken up from nightmares about his father dying in battle. “Promise me you’ll look after the others,” She whispered into his ear.

“I will, Mum,” he mumbled as he pulled back to look at her face. "I promise." She nodded, pushing back a strand of black hair form his forehead.

“Good man,” she told him because Alexander wasn't a little boy anymore. He had grown up into a young man and she knew that he would risk his own life to protect his siblings, just like his father was protecting their country, but their family as well. At that moment, she heard the station conductor call ‘all aboard’ in the distance, and that’s when she knew that it was time. It was time to send her children away to people she didn’t even know.

Finally, she looked over at her only daughter, Isabelle, who gave her a small smile. Her long black hair was pulled back into a single braid down her back. If Alexander looked like his father, then Isabelle looked like her. Isabelle had come into her room early that morning before any of her siblings and asked almost shyly if Maryse could braid her hair like she had done when Isabelle was a little girl.

Often, Maryse would look at her daughter and see the mirror of herself when she'd been her age, young and a little bit rebellious. But, Isabelle was nothing like that. She followed the rules and did what she was told. Isabelle wanted so much to portray herself as a woman, with sophistication and intelligence, but it was moments like the one that had occurred that morning, that Maryse knew that her daughter was still the same little girl who would shed tears for even the smallest of things, such as when she found a broken bird egg in the grass that had fallen from its nest. 

They hugged each other tightly. Isabelle quietly held her tears, even though they threatened to fall. “Isabelle−be a big girl,” her mother told her. Isabelle nodded, pulling back with a small smile.

Maryse stepped back, looking at all of her children staring at her with scared eyes. “All right. Off you go.” She gave them all a smile, but she knew it wouldn't reach her eyes.

They all picked up their suitcases. Alec grabbed onto Max’s hand and followed Jace, who was following Isabelle. Isabelle looked back and grabbed onto Jace’s free hand so that they wouldn’t lose each other.

“Hey, get off. I know how to get on a train by myself,” Jace protested stubbornly, but Isabelle just held on tighter. “Get off me!” The four of them made their way forward and was stopped by a woman who was taken tickets.

“May I have your ticket, please?” the woman asked Alec, but his eyes followed distractedly by the horde of army men arriving. He stared wistfully at the men, thinking of his father. Maybe one day he’d see his own father enter the front door again.The woman asked Alec again for his ticket, but he was still distracted. Isabelle looked back wondering what the holdup was.

“Alec…” she said irritated, grabbing the ticket from Alec’s hand, and showing it to the attendee. The woman checked it and let them proceed to the train.

As they made their way toward the train, the youngest Lightwood looked back to get a glimpse of their mother. Alec noticed the hesitation. “Come on, Max.” He tugged his hand slightly. Max lowered his chin, his lips beginning wobble. Alec bent down to his youngest brother’s height. “We have to stick together now. Everything’s going to be all right. It’s going to be fine,” he murmured softly. Max inched closer to him and let himself be led by his older brother. All of the Lightwood children boarded as the train began to signal its departure.

Parents rushed up to the side of the train to say their last goodbyes to their children, among them was Maryse Lightwood. She pushed her way through the crowd, but could only make it so far to catch a small glimpse of her children. Isabelle pushed open the window, looking for their mother. She smiled when she saw her and waved as the rest of the Lightwoods also pushed their heads out to get their last glimpses of their mother. The train began to move and soon their mother was just another speck in the crowd.

***

Simon stood with Clary among the crowd of parents. They were late for their train. The two of them pushed their way through with their small belongings and made it the front where a woman held out her hand expectantly. Simon showed the tickets. Getting the money to purchase the tickets had been harder than they had thought. Over the last couple of days he and Clary had worked odd off and on jobs to get the money. The woman accepted them, then ushered them quickly onto the train.

He helped Clary up the steps and they were crushed by the group of children that were pressed to the window. He followed Clary down the train walkway to find their seats, away from the windows. There was no need for them to look out the window. They didn’t have anyone to wave goodbye to.

Clary stopped, looking up at the number on the compartment. “I think this is our seat, Si.” She stepped into the compartment and placed her luggage on the seat. Simon lifted his own up on the rack above then Clary’s, because she couldn’t quite reach. She smiled at him with thanks. He sat down next to her as they waited for the train to start.

A couple of minutes later the train began to move. “Excuse us, some kids took our seats, are these ones taken?” He turned to find a tall black haired boy around the age of nineteen, standing at the entrance of their compartment. Next to him was a little boy who looked to be around twelve. He looked like the miniature version of the taller boy.

“No, these aren’t taken,” Simon responded with a smile. The taller black haired boy nodded thanks and ushered the younger boy in first as he followed.

A black haired girl came into the compartment too. He hadn’t seen her at first. She looked just like the other two. She gave him a nod, then her eyes shifted next to him to Clary, who she gave a smile to. He turned to look at Clary, who was smiling back, a small blush on her cheeks.

Then another person entered the compartment. A blonde haired boy around Simon’s age shuffled in. He didn’t look like the other three, whom Simon figured were all most likely siblings. The air around him seemed to change when he met mismatched eyes. He’d never seen eyes like that before. The blonde looked away quickly, grabbing his luggage and lifting it up onto the opposite rack above.

He and Clary watched as the taller boy put the rest of their luggage above. The new passengers sat down across from them. The eldest was the first one to break the silence.

“Hello, My name is Alec Lightwood and these are my siblings: Max, Isabelle, and Jace.” He introduced them. The littlest one, Max, shyly waved at them and Simon returned it with a smile and a small wave of himself.

Simon noticed that Alec had also introduced the blonde as his brother. Simon was surprised at this, since he did not look related to them at all. He felt a small nudge at his side. He turned to Clary who gave him a look. Oh. Of course.

“Nice to meet you all. My name is Simon Lewis,” he introduced himself, “And this is Clarissa Fairchild, my best friend.” He motioned to Clary.

Isabelle spoke up. “You are not related?” He shook his head. “Then why are you traveling together?” 

“We are orphans. We both lost our parents to the war.” Clary answered. “We are all each other has.” The mention of the war brought silence among them, and it was clear that there was nothing more to say, they all looked out the window as the passed the countryside.

Simon felt a gaze on him so he turned to the blonde, who was staring at him openly. He smiled at Jace, but all that was returned was a scowl and huff. His smile dropped. What was this guy’s problem? Clary poked his arm, breaking him out of his confusion of the rudeness of the boy, and motioned him to see the vast green outside their window. Neither of them had ever left the busy streets of London before, so seeing all the green and mountains was like an adventure all in itself.

Little did any of them know, the _actual_ adventures that soon awaited them.


End file.
